paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian
If you haven't done so yet, read the prequel to this story by clicking (or, if you are reading this on a mobile device, then tap) here, as there are spoilers ahead. This is a collaborative fanonverse created by User:TechnoGamer123 and User:Sonicthefox19, where all of our OCs exist. Also, don't edit this without our permission. In a dream, TigerKitty realizes that with his powers, he can give the other pups powers, and later does so in real life. The pups enjoy their powers throughout their lives, and later, Chase asks Skye out, and they start dating for a while. When the pups are all adults, Chase and Skye eventually have a pup, Lionheart, who later is revealed to be colorblind, and have no sense of smell. Soon after, Marshall takes an interest in Everest, and they start dating. After Chase and Skye have a pup, Marshall thinks about dating someone, too, and that's when he starts taking an interest in Everest, the ice/mountaineering pup, who lives all the way on Jake's mountain, and also takes an interest in the firefighting pup, and they start dating. * The original seven pups * Ryder * Miles * Robby * Silver (Sonic the fox) * Sonic (Fursona) * Mighty * TigerKitty * Traitor * Arcturus * Jokey, Ness, Videl, and Remi More may be added. One day, Marshall is driving up to Jake's mountain to visit his new girlfriend, Everest. However, he reaches a part of the road that splits into two. Marshall: Hmmm . . . Two hours of trying to remember which road leads to Jake's mountain later . . . Marshall: Aha! I remembered! The left fork leads to his mountain. He drives off on the left fork, and a bunch of cars behind him also go forward after waiting for so long for Marshall to go. Once he gets there . . . Everest: Hey Marshall! Marshall: Hi, Everest! Everest: Did you get lost at the fork again? Marshall chuckled nervously. Marshall: Kinda... Everest: You did. Giggle Marshall blushed but laughed as well. Everest: Jake and I really need to put a sign up there. It would help out folks like you. So, you told me that you would have something for me? Marshall: Oh yeah! Hang on! {He jumped inside his truck and then jumped down showing her something that was hanging from his mouth.} Muffled S-Something special to me. I never show anyone it. He sets it down on the ground, and Everest sees that it is a very small teddy bear in a very bad condition. Marshall: This is my very first stuffed toy, I got it from my parents as a gift when I was a little puppy. I sleep with it every night. I hide it when I go to sleep, and people will only see another teddy bear I sleep with, but that one I got a long time after I got this one. Everest: Awwww. And you trust me with it? Marshall blushed and nodded. Everest: Aww. {She nuzzled him and Marshall blushed even more and got the giggles.} Marshall: You're so nice... Everest: And your such a funny pup. Wanna come help me do snowboard training with this new group of pups and kids? Marshall: Sure I guess. How do we do it? Everest: Just follow my lead. {She said leading him to the group she talked about.} When they get to the group of kids and pups . . . Everest: Now, the number one thing to look out for when snowboarding is . . . {She looked at Marshall.} Marshall: Um . . . Other people and pups? Everest: Yep. You don't want to crash into someone else, or both of you could get hurt. Kids and pups: Okay Ms. Everest. Everest: I'll never get used to that... Today, Marshall here, is my assistant teacher. Pups and kids: Hello Mr. Marshall. Marshall blushed. Marshall: Hey kids. Marshall forgets that he's an adult now and still can't seem to get the grasp of it in his head. Everest: Now, what do you also need to have when snowboarding? Marshall: Um . . . Balance? So you don't fall over while you snowboard? Everest: Yep. Now, wanna see how it's done, kids and pups? Kids and pups: Yeah! Everest: Come on, Marshall, let's show them how us pups do it. Marshall: Oh, okay. {Grabs snowboard.} Let's do this! Everest and Marshall got prepped. Everest got to the slope first. Everest: Just watch what we do. Ready Marshall? Marshall walked up and nodded. Marshall: As always. Marshall was not so nervous about messing up. You see, as he's grown up, his clumsiness is not so bad anymore. He still is clumsy, but not as bad as it was when he was younger. Everest: Ready... set... go! They both began sliding down the slope. Meanwhile All the other pups are playing hide and seek at the lookout. TigerKitty is seeking. TigerKitty: Where are you? Aha! I see you Lionheart. Lionheart is hiding on the ceiling, and walks down the wall, and back onto the floor. As soon as he does so, he bumps into nothing. Chase: Ow! TigerKitty: Found you, Chase. Chase turned visible and it was obvious that he was as young as Lionheart again. Chase: Aw man. I thought turning younger would make it harder to spot me and smell me. TigerKitty: Well it almost worked kiddo. Chase blushed. Chase: It's so weird being called that. But it comes with the age change. Lionheart: I thought you hid well daddy. Chase: Thanks Lionheart. TigerKitty: Now to find the others. TigerKitty started exploring the rest of the lookout. He went into the basement. He noticed something move. TigerKitty: I know you're hiding under your invisible cloak, Ryder. Ryder took off the clock to reveal he was hiding in the corner. Meanwhile Marshall: And that how yo snowboards, kids and pups. You try. Kids: Yeah! The kids and most of the pups started to try it with Everest's guidance. However, one pup walked up to Marshall. Pup: M-Mr. Marshall? I'm scared. Marshall: Really? The pup nodded. Pup: I-I never have d-done anything like this before... Marshall: Um, well uh... would you like a private lesson from me? Away from others so you can practice? Pup: I-I don't want to trouble you. Marshall's heart melted the way the pup looked at him in the eye. {As Marshall got older, he grew a soft spot for younger pups.} Marshall: Aw.... {He snaps back to reality.} But I'll do it for you. Follow me. We'll go beside Jake's cabin. Meanwhile TigerKitty: Now that I've found all of you, who's counting now? Arcturus: I'll count. TigerKitty: Okay. Arcturus: One, two, three . . . Everybody hides within twelve seconds, but Arcturus goes on to fifty anyways, and then starts seeking. Meanwhile Marshall: Now, just do what those other pups are doing. Put your paws on the snowboard, and slide down on it. Pup: O-Okay. Marshall: here, I'll slide down with you. {He said as he made sure his long and slim tail was securely behind the little pup.} The pup nodded as Marshall finished getting on his snowboard. Marshall: Now come on, I got you. They both started to slide down, and it made the pup whimper. But Marshall's tail rubbed him on the back to insure him it'll be alright. Marshall: We're not on a steep slope, so we won't go very fast. This will help you get used to it. {He said as he securely placed his tail behind the pup again and they slide a little faster.} Pup: Okay. Meanwhile Arcturus: Found you! Lionheart: Dang . . . I knew I should've stayed somewhere in the sunlight. Arcturus: Well, too bad, because when I'm seeking, then unless I'm under the effects of TigerKitty's potion, everybody has to hide inside, to make it fair. Lionheart: Well, I'm going to play on my tablet until you've found everyone. As soon as he gets down from the ceiling, he bumps into nothing . . . again. Chase: Ow! He becomes visible again. Chase: Why do you keep bumping into me after you've been found? Lionheart: I dunno. It just happens. Meanwhile Marshall: Okay, we're at the bottom. Pup: I'm gonna try it in my own. Thanks Mr. Marshall! Marshall: You're welcome. Everest walks up. Everest: Where have you been? Marshall: Teaching a pup how to snowboard, he's never done anything like it before, so I gave him a private lesson. Everest: Well that's nice of you. You never would do that before for anyone when you were little. Looks like some fire pup has grown up to be a nice and sweet big and strong dog. {She said with a smile and wagging her tail.} And a great teacher at that from the looks of it. Marshall blushed and nodded sheepishly Marshall: I-I guess I have. chuckle Time has flown so fast. Everest: Silly pup. Giggle I know what you mean. Well the lessons are over for the day, once that pup goes home, want some lunch my sweet and strong dog? Marshall nodded wagging his tail with a smile and chuckle. Marshall: Sure thing. Sounds great. Meanwhile All the pups at the lookout have stopped playing hide and seek, and are all watching television, except for Lionheart, who was sitting with them, but playing on his tablet. He was playing Geometry Dash, and just got 100% on a level called "Sonic Wave" . . . For the third time . . . In a row. Lionheart: Dad? Chase: Yes? Lionheart: Can I enter a video game tournament? I'm really good at a lot of games. Chase: Really? Lionheart: Yeah, I just now beat Sonic Wave for the third time in a row. Chase: What's Sonic Wave? Lionheart: It's the hardest custom level in Geometry Dash. Nobody's legitimately beat it, except me. Even the creator hacked it instead of actually beating it and verifying it. Chase: Wow, then you're pretty good if you're the only one in the world to beat that level. Lionheart: So can I enter a video game tournament? Please? Chase: Well... Rubble: Come on daddy Chase. Let the pup do it. He doesn't get the opportunity often. Chase: Then I guess so. But me, your mom, and an uncle or aunt of your choosing have to go with you. Lionheart: Yeah! Thank you Daddy! Thank you thank you! {He said hugging him and Chase smiled hugging his son back.} Chase: Who are you gonna choose out of your Uncles and Aunts to go with us? Lionheart: I'll choose . . . Uncle Mighty. Skye: What game are you going to be playing in the tournament? Lionheart: Wow, I never thought . . . I'll go with one I'm very good at, like . . . Geometry Dash. Chase: Well, you're definitely good at it, since you beat Sonic Wave for the third time. I heard you can creat your own levels, are you good at that? Lionheart: Yup, I already have all twenty seven of my custom levels featured. Chase: What does that mean? Lionheart: It means that the creator of Geometry Dash himself looked at my level, liked it, and then it was featured for a bunch of other people to see if they like it. It's super rare to get your level featured. Skye: Well, then I guess you're entering a Geometry Dash tournament. Chase: Well, when and where are we going? Mighty: I can go look that up for you guys. It should be soon for him to bring it up. Chase: Thanks bro. I'm sure you'll do amazing champ. {He said ruffling Lionheart's fur tuft.} Lionheart: Hey! Giggle Chase: Chuckle Lionheart: I'm going to practice beating levels like Cataclysm, Bloodbath, AfterMath, Nine Circles, and other demon levels that are super hard. Chase: Okay. Mighty, do you need any help? Mighty: Yeah, the internet is showing me everything except what I want. Two seconds after Chase tries searching for Geometry Dash tournaments later . . . Chase: Okay, I've got it, the nearest Geometry Dash tournament is in the next city, which is three days away. The first part is beating levels, then when it's down to the last two contestants, the goal is to create the better level. Mighty: Seriously? Chase: I guess I was just lucky. Anyways, let's get ready to go. Meanwhile Marshall: So, when can I visit again? Everest: I don't have any plans tomorrow. Marshall: Great! I'll see you then. {He said with a lovestruck chuckle.} Everest: Giggle Oh Marshall. She watched him jump in his truck. Evesrt: Stay safe on your way back home. And tell the others I said hi. Marshall smiles and nodded. Marshall: Will do. See ya. Everest: Bye! {She howled as Marshall started his truck and drove off.} I wonder if he'll get distracted by another bird again? Giggle I'll find out tomorrow if he does. {She said returning inside the wood cabin and she spotted Jake sitting on the couch.} Meanwhile Marshall arrives at the lookout. Marshall: Hey guys . . . what are Chase, Skye, Mighty, and Lionheart doing? I don't see them. We all are here in the lobby at this hour. Ryder: They're packing up and getting ready to go to a video game tournament. Wanna watch T.V. with us? Marshall: Sure. Zuma: Also dude, what took you so long? Your called us to say that you were coming home, which was thwee hours ago. Sonic: Did you get distracted by another bird? Marshall: No . . . Maybe . . . Yes . . . I was distracted by a bird . . . Or two . . . Or three . . . Or four. Chase: Okay, do we have everything? Skye: We have our wallets in case we need to get food or anything, our phones in case of emergencies, and chargers for them, snacks for the way there, yep, I think that's all. Lionheart: Let's go! Chase: We might wanna leave tomorrow, it's getting dark. Mighty: Okay, we leave tomorrow, which will take all day, giving us one day left before the tournament actually begins. Hopefully we'll be able to sign up before all the spots are taken. Chase: Actually, the site I found with the info on the tournament had an area to sign up online, so we already have a spot in the tournament. Lionheart, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, play that video game, and keep practicing. Lionheart: Really? But daddy, it's my bedtime... Skye giggled. Skye: Your such a kind mannered puppy and you follow the rules so well. Don't ever change sweetie. Lionheart: I won't mommy. Mighty: I think he means play it to death when your not asleep. {He said looking at his younger brother for clarification.} Later . . . Lionheart is sleeping in his bed. Then, TigerKitty walks up to him. TigerKitty: Soft Whisper Lionheart . . . Louder Lionheart . . . Lion-OW!! {He said as Lionheart suddenly woke up and ninja-kicked him in the face.} Lionheart: Oh, sorry, I though you were a burglar or murderer or something . . . What time is it? TigerKitty: It's four in the morning. It's time to leave for the tournament. Lionheart: Wait, then why are you waking me up? If anyone, it should be mommy, daddy, or Uncle Mighty. Chase walked into the room. Chase: Because I did not want to be ninja-kicked in the face. TigerKitty: Seriously?! That's why you woke me up and asked me to wake him up?! Chase: Yes. TigerKitty grumbled as Lionheart hugged Chase. Lionheart: Morning daddy. Chase: Morning kiddo. You ready to go? Lionheart: I packed up just before I went to bed. Well... me and Uncle Rocky did. Uncle Rocky is a great teacher at packing things. Chase: Chuckle Well of course he is. He is the one with a truck filled to the brim with stuff and never seems to run out of room. Lionheart: Which is so cool! Chase smiles. Chase: Yep, it sure is. Now what do you say we go into the living room, have some breakfast, then head out? Lionheart nodded. Lionheart: Sounds good daddy. Chase: Make sure to bring your tablet, and a charger, along with a bunch of custom demon levels to practice. Lionheart: I already have a ton of demons that I want to beat, and I'll make sure to take my tablet and charger when we leave. They all have breakfast, and leave. Chase and Skye are driving in their house made for the two of them and Lionheart, which can also turn into a vehicle. Mighty rode in a passenger seat beside lionheart. Lionheart has his tablet and charger to practice, and he's already beaten a few levels. Chase: Have you beaten any of those custom levels yet? Lionheart: Yep. I can't wait for the tournament! Chase: It'll be fun. Mighty was looking at something. Chase looked back and saw that Mighty was looking at a picture of a pup. Chase: When are you gonna ask Videl out bro? Mighty jumped hid the picture under his fluffy tail. Mighty: I-I'm sorry... what did you say? {He asked nervously.} Chase: Stop hiding it bro. Me and Skye both know that you like her. Why dont you ask her out? Mighty: Um I uh... Sigh why bother... ? Chase slowed down as they drove to the airport. Chase: Why do you say that? Mighty: ..... Lionheart overheard all of this and looked at his uncle confused. And curious as to why he seemed... sad. Lionheart: Why don't you ask out Videl? She'll totally say yes. Mighty: What if she doesn't fell the same? What if she says no? Lionheart: I've seen how you two act around each other. She likes you too. Mighty: Well . . . Maybe I will. But I can't do it right now. Lionheart: Why not? Chase: One, we have no service, so he can't ask her out over the phone, and two, we're super far away from Adventure Bay, and we're at the airport. Lionheart: Oh, right. Well, maybe you can just ask her out when we get back. Mighty: M-Maybe. (If I have the confidence to do such things.) {He thought with a sad frown.} Meanwhile Marshall: Everest! I'm here. Everest: Hi, Marshall. I got nothing to do, so do you wanna go somewhere. Oh, also, it took you a while to get here, did you get distracted? Marshall: No . . . Maybe . . . Yes. Everest: By a bird? Marshall: Yes. Anyways, wanna go watch a movie? Everest: Sure. Which one? Marshall: How about The Secret Life of Pets? Everest: Okay. Let's go. Marshall: That movie had a silly idea though. Everest: Yeah. But anything could happen in imagination. Marshall: True. So how's Jake? Everest: Same as always. He's dating his girl now. Not sure how that's going for him though. Marshall: We'll see what happens, but hopefully it don't end in a breakup like last time. Ryder and the townsfolk never heard th end of it for weeks. Everest: I live with him, so it was a lot worse for me. But I was worried about him. Marshall: We all were. They soon passed by Alex and Katie as soon as they got to town. Alex: So I was thinking of taking all the young puppies of Adventure Bay to camp meeting next month. {He said as Marshall and Everest stopped by Katie and Alex.} Katie: Including the PAW Patrol's pups? Alex: You mean pup? Because the only one who's still a puppy is Lionheart. Katie: Yeah. Marshall and Everest continue to the theater. When they get there, they park their vehicles just outside. As they walk inside to get movie tickets and popcorn, they talk. Everest: Do you think we'll have pups to take to that camp meeting eventually? Marshall: Uh... I dont know. I... never thought about it. {He blushing thinking about pups of his own.} I don't even know about how good of a dad I would be. Everest: What are you talking about? You would be a great one! Marshall: How do you know? Everest: Just this feeling I have. Plus, your really kind and cari g. I thi k you would a great and strong father who pups could look up to. Marshall blushes even more. Marshall: R-R-Really? Everest: Yep. They get to the front of the line. Marshall: Two tickets please for the Secret Life of Pets. Employee: Here. Marshall: Thank you! Meanwhile Mighty, Lionheart, Chase, and Skye finally get off the plane, and arrive in the city hosting the tournament. They chose to sign up for that specific Geometry Dash tournament because it was being hosted by the creator of the game, and the prize for winning was $10,000. Lionheart: I can't wait! I've been practicing the entire way here. Chase: Happy that your excited. But why dont we check out on some food first, since it'll be a bit before the competition starts. They check out a room in a hotel near where the tournament is going to take place, and they go to get some food. While they eat, they talk. Chase: So, how many special effects do you know how to make? Lionheart: A lot. Once you know how to do a special effect, it gets pretty easy. Mighty: So can you create your own boss battles and stuff? Lionheart: Yep. Skye: How hard is it to make a boss battle? Lionheart: Well . . . It kinda depends on what you want the boss to do. Skye: Ah I see. Chase: I'm surprised you and Skye know how video games like these work mighty. Mighty: Lionheart talked to me about it once before. Skye: Same. Chase: And Lionheart lets me play it from time to time. So I guess that makes us all have some knowledge on this. Lionheart: Cool. So uh, when is competition starting? Chase: At noon tomorrow. You've still got the rest of the day to practice. Lionheart: N-Nervous?! Wh-Who's nervous? I-I'm definitely not. Stop saying I'm acting nervous! Chase: You'll do great, there's nothing to be nervous about. Lionheart: You're right . . . I've got this. Meanwhile Marshall: That was a great movie. Everest: Yeah. I'm glad you likedit too. Marshal: I do love animal movies. Maybe because I am one. Everest: Giggle Maybe so. I better head home. Jake needs me to do some things before it gets late. Marshall: I can bring you there. Everest: Thanks. Marshall drives her as far as the fork in the road, and stops as he tries to remember once more as to which path to take. Everest: It's the left road. Marshall: Oh, okay, thanks. Everest: You're welcome. Once they get there, Everest gets out. Marshall: Bye. Hope I can see you soon. Everest: You can swing by tomorrow, unless you have to do something. Marshall: Okay, I'll come by tomorrow, unless Ryder calls us for an unexpected mission. Everest: Yeah. At first, you all usually had to do one mission a day. Now, it's kinda random, and doesn't happen as often. Marshall: Yeah, once we had a whole month without having to go on a mission. W.I.P. Category:Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Collabs with TechnoGamer123